Girls Weekend Out
by Eerin's Owl
Summary: What happens when the guys promise the girls they'll spend the weekend with them? The guys nightmares are realized! Taiora, Mimato, and Tkari!
1. Plan for Torture

Disclaimer: So anyway… I don't own digimon, or any songs I use

Disclaimer: So anyway… I don't own digimon, or any songs I use!

WTL: Heylo! I finally finished my story Home For Christmas, so I decided to write this.Hopefully this won't take me a year to finish…-_-'''

Li: I know what you mean… I mean come on a whole year to write 11 chapters?

Biyomon: Yeah, that's probably even slower then a snail!

Chibi-Blaze: guwaph

WTL: You can stop now! I don't like being insulted by anyone except me… wait never mind…

Li: haha see she even admits it…!

WTL: forget it… on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Girls Weekend Out!**

After school, in the jungle gym at the park… 

A group of 10 boys and girls sat around in various positions all over the jungle gym.The girls all sat together on the swing while some of the boys were on the monkey bars, and the other boys were on the tire swing.The boys were all goofing around, unsuspecting what troubles were about to be theirs.All four girls sat talking and planning while each of them sent devious glances to the two groups of boys.

"Right! This is going to be the best weekend ever!" (Kari)

"I know! And our poor unsuspecting victims don't even know what is going about to happen." (Sora)

"Ah the devious things we have planned for them…" (Yolei)

"Of course it's their fault for promising to spend time with us this weekend." (Mimi)

"Just imagine the endless possibilities!" All the girls sighed happily as they lost themselves in their wonderful imagings.

Ken glanced at the girls, and was startled to see that they were all googly eyed and staring off into space.Nudging T.K. he gestured towards the girls.T.K. also was surprised but he just shrugged it off, but Ken couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Oh boys!! Boys all of you come here please!" Mimi called in a singsong voice.

"We have something very important to tell you!" Sora called in a vaguely familiar voice.

"Hurry up!!! We don't have all day!" (Yolei)

Finally all the boys joined the girls around the swings.Tai stood behind Sora, while Matt stood next to Mimi, and T.K. sat in front of Kari.Both Ken and Izzy stood by Yolie, while Joe just sat surveying the group.

"You called fair maidens?" (Matt)

"We needed to talk to you boys about this weekend!" (Mimi)

"What's happening this weekend?" (Joe)

"Oh Joe, you don't have to worry, you're not part of this." (Kari)

"Yeah. The boys, all except you promised to spend time with us this weekend." (Sora)

"Oh boy, they don't know what they're getting into do they?" (Joe)  
  


"NOPE! That's the fun of it!" (Yolei)

"Oh no… what have we gotten into?" (T.K.) 

"Brace yourselves, soldiers, this is going to be shocking." (Tai)

"We want you to take us to dinner, and dancing on Friday night." (Kari)

":Whew: That doesn't sound too bad." (Ken)

"At the most expensive and classy restaurant in town so you have to dress classy.Pick us up in a limo at Mimi's since we're all staying there over the weekend." (Kari)

"I spoke too soon." (Izzy)

"On Saturday, we have the whole day scheduled. You'll pick us up after breakfast around 8, and take us shopping at the Narima Mall, the best and most classy mall in Japan, where each of you will have to buy us an item of our choice.Then for lunch we'll eat at Hard Rock Café, then you'll take us home." (Yolei)

"Is it over yet?" (T.K.)

"Not yet.Then you will pick us up promptly at five, and we'll have a light dinner at the corner deli, and then it's to the carnival! There each of you boys will buy the tickets for us, and pay for games and rides.We'll come back from the carnival at around 10:00, and you'll drop us off back at home." (Sora)

"I'm getting a headache already." (Tai)

"That's not all!Then on Sunday, you'll pick us up after breakfast, same time, and we'll head to the spa.Once there we'll lounge around, or do whatever, and then at 1:00 we'll leave and go to the Noodle House for lunch.Then we'll all stop at Mimi's house where we'll each of us change into beach clothing, and then to the beach.We can eat dinner at the pier, and then we'll roast marshmallows and stuff."

"What did I get myself into?" (Matt)

"That's the end of the fun filled weekend, and I'm sure that you boys won't chicken out cuz we really are looking forward to this weekend!" With that each of the girls gave the boys very adorable and pathetic looking puppy dog eyes, complete with tears.The boys tried they really did, but who can stand up to girls they love and their puppy dog eyes, I mean it's just not done!

"Oh all right." (Ken)

"Just to make you happy" (Izzy)

"We promised didn't we?" (T.K.)

"Who could say no?" (Matt)

"Who am I to disagree?" (Tai)

"Thank you!" each of the girls exclaimed, and gave each of their guys a hug.Then they each handed the boys a paper, and ran off waving behind them.

"Toodledoo! We've got to go and get ready! Friday is tomorrow you know!"

"We're doomed! I mean who has that much money?" (Ken)

"I dunno, but I gotta go home and scrounge up some cash, or in other words beg my parents." (Tai)

"Look at this! They even have the schedule printed out, detailed to the very minute, and laminated." (Matt)

"Girls think of that as fun?" (Izzy)

":sigh: Well we getter get prepared.Joe you're so lucky you didn't promise anything." (T.K.)

"I know, but just as a suggestion, each of you might want to carry a walkie talkie.I'll have one too just in case of emergencies." (Joe)

"Well we all better head to Joe's place to get ready." (Tai)

"We've got a long weekend ahead of us." (Matt)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Well that's the beginning of this story… whatdya think so far.I also need a little help because I don't know which coupling to choose Kenlie, or Kouyako.Maybe you people can help me out!

Li: yeah she's really confused, and I mean more then she usually is!

Biyo: R&R!


	2. Just Plain Broke

Disclaimer: No Digimon is not mine… I wish… I mean think of the possibilities

Disclaimer: No Digimon is not mine… I wish… I mean think of the possibilities! Oh and if I use any songs I don't own them either.

WTL: So here's the next part of this story. You know about the Kenlie and Kouyako… well I'll just keep it undetermined until the very end where I'll have to separate endings cause I really can't decide either!!

Li: :sweatdrop: You just don't wanna disappoint anybody, wussy.

WTL: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WUSSY! HA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF AROUND _SAKURA_!

Sakura: Did someone say my name?

WTL: Why yes we were ahsgohaohgeo :Li covers my mouth:

Li: NO NOTHING! You can go back home now.

Sakura: Oh okay.

Biyo: Can we just get on with the story?

WTL: Oh yeah the story!Heh heh… I knew that!By the way, thank you to all the people who reviewed the first part, it means a lot….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Girls Weekend Out!

The girls, after school at Mimi's house, Friday… 

_ _

"This weekend is going to be soooo fun!" (Kari)

"I know! Minimum day today, and then two whole days of tortu-I mean having fun with the guys! What more could you ask for?" (Yolei)

"I can think of a few, but we'll save that for other times!" (Sora)

"Well girls we better start getting ready after all it's already one o'clock! The boys will be here soon!" (Mimi)

"But aren't they going to pick us up at seven tonight?There are still six more hours!" (Kari)

"Exactly the point!We better get started right away or we won't finish in time!" (Yolei)

"But… but!" (Sora)

"Oh yes! Thank you Sora for reminding me!" (Mimi)

"Whew!" (Kari and Sora)

"WE STILL HAVE TO CHOOSE OUR DRESSES!" (Yolei and Mimi)

"Let's go girls! I have the perfect set of clothes to choose from!" (Mimi dragging Sora, while Yolei drags Kari)

The boys, at Joe's apartment… 

The boys all sat moping around the apartment.Tai stood against the wall banging his head against the wall, while Matt sat in the recliner, eyes closed, head back with a look of pain on his face.Ken sat-er rather lay as if his life were over on the sofa, T.K. kept counting the coins in his hand as if maybe it would suddenly multiply, while Izzy sat on the floor staring at the blank black T.V. screen.Joe sat surveying them as he sat on the kitchen counter, pencil and pad of paper laying on the counter beside him, hands at his heads as if he had a migraine.

"So guys, how much money did you come up with?" (Joe)

"One penny that I found under my bed.I've already used my allowance for the next ten weeks and my parents said that if I asked again before the ten weeks were up, I would be grounded for life." (Tai offering the penny to Joe)

"Anybody else?" (Joe)

"Well I already spent the money I got from my band buying a guitar, so all I have left is three dollars and fifty seven cents. More then Tai at least." (Matt offering his money towards Joe)

"Who can't have more money then Tai? Izzy?" (Joe)

"Well the good news is that I won the grand prize in a contest, and got the huge cash prize." (Izzy)

"YAYAYAYAYYYYY!!!!!!!" (All the boys)

"Bad news is I spent it on upgrading my computer so I only have six dollars and twenty three cents." (Izzy offering money towards Joe)

"Oh. Well at least you had more then Tai and Matt.Ken?" (Joe)

"Well. I actually had money, but Davis sort of took it without my asking and he spent it before I could stop him, and my mom won't give me anymore, so all I have is, five dollars and ninety three cents." (Ken offering towards Joe)

"T.K.?" (Joe)

"Well I raided my piggy bank and have two dollars and five cents." (T.K. offering towards Joe." (T.K.)

"So all in all we have exactly, let's see, eighteen dollars and seventy eight cents." (Joe) "Or in other words, you guys are in deep trouble."

"What are we going to do?" (Tai)

"How are we going to get money in time?" (Matt)

"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures!" (Joe)

"I guess." (Izzy)

"Okay, Tai, you and Ken go make lemonade.You are opening a lemonade stand, selling fifty cents for one." (Joe)

"Yes sir! Let's go Ken, to your house!" (Tai)

"Wait Tai, let me finish talking. Now T.K., you go around begging and pleading the cause to people you know, and ask them do donate money, and turn up _ALL_ the charm." (Joe)

"Okay!" (T.K.)

"Izzy, you go to the limo and tux store, and beg and plead our cause until you get the best deal possible.The go to the store and get a set of four walkie talkies." (Joe)

"Affirmative." (Izzy)

"Matt, don't hate me for this, but, you are going Jun, and tell her that you'll give her and all her friends a private concert, if they pay one hundred dollars for a ticket each.Got it?" (Joe)

"Oh man… oh man." (Matt)

"Okay each of you have your missions, meet back here at five o'clock sharp!" (Joe)

With that there was a mad rush for the door, and the apartment was empty, except for Joe who was sitting relaxed in his chair, as if the world was beautiful.

_The girls at Mimi's house,_

Laughter filtered through the airy mansion as the breeze blew through the house and light shone through the windows.Giggling and shrieking the girls all gathered in Mimi's humongous room where Mimi aimed her handy dandy remote at her HUGE stereo system, and music started blaring through the house.Each of the mischievously happy girls grabbed a hairbrush and started singing into the brush.

_Let's go girls._

_Come on_

Mimi winked at the girls and threw down her brush, and dove into her closet and started flinging out dresses, and formals, and all kinds of outfits, as the girls playfully dodged left and right avoiding the dresses trying not to hurt the expensive gowns, but also trying not to get hurt themselves.Chuckling Mimi came up for air and left the closet and surveyed the room that had just turned into a sea of vibrant or pale colored dresses, and tried hard not to laugh at the hilarious sight of the girls trying to paw themselves out of the layers and layers of various skirts.

_I'm going out tonight_

_I'm feeling all right,_

_Gonna let it all hang out,_

_Wanna make some noise,_

_Really raise my voice,_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout,_

_ _

Tai and Ken sat behind a lemonade stand, hysterically trying to fill cups fast enough for the thirsty monsters that belonged to the Odaiba soccer team, and the crowds of fans, not to mention Tai and Ken's own personal fan club.While Ken sold and acted charming, while trying to fill cups, Tai stood behind him frantically making lemonade, and at the same time he tried to make the lemonade taste at least a little decent.Though there little business was booming Tai and Ken both still had the looming numbers of exactly how much money they had to make, and so they even set up a tip jar, and had made fliers telling exactly what predicament they were in.To there great relief the jar was filling quickly, thank god for sympathetic boys.There was hope after all.

_ _

_No innovations,_

_Make no commissions,_

_Get a little out of line,_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct,_

_I only wanna have a good time,_

_ _

Kari, with Sora beside her sat in the fashionable chairs that were placed right in front of Mimi's very large, and enormous vanity mirror.Scattered all over the table in front of them was a wide assortment of make-up.There was every hue known to man there, and everything from nail polish remover to hair mascara to liquid eyeliner to three different types of eyelash curlers.Currently Mimi was using her expertise in putting make-up on Sora, and helping Yolei put make-up on Kari and they weren't too bad at it either, though Kari was getting a little nauseous from the fumes.The boys were going to be stunned!

_ _

_Best thing about being a woman,_

_Is the perogative to have a little fun._

_ _

_Oh oh oh_

_Go totally crazy,_

_Forget I'm a lady,_

_Men shirts,_

_Short skirts,_

_Oh oh oh_

_Really go wild,_

_Do and learn in style,_

_ _

T.K. roamed through the school.All the teachers were still there and some students.He had already finished going through his apartment complex, and Ken's, and even asked Davis's soccer team, and now was risking the teachers.So far everyone had been really kind, and it might have been the sight of T.K. and his puppy dog eyes, and he was _really goood_ at it, or it might have been the fact that the men, or boys had suffered through this before, or so that they might have the satisfaction that the most popular boy in the ninth grade was going around begging for money, T.K. didn't care just as long as he was getting money!Might as well tackle the meanest, and most unkind teacher in the whole school first "Mr. Tamachi, um… I have a big favor to ask.You see the girls, Kari, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei have…"

_ _

_Oh oh oh,_

_Get in the action, _

_Feel the attraction,_

_Color my hair,_

_Do what I dare,_

_Oh oh oh_

_Wanna be free yeah,_

_Feel the way I feel,_

_Man,_

_I feel like a woman._

_ _

Sora carefully sat down on Mimi's bed, making sure not to wrinkle the exquisite dress she was wearing.She glanced around at the other girls, and was a little amazed what a little make-up, and a beautiful dress could do. Thanks to Kari's knack of picking perfect dresses, each of their dresses was unique to the girl, and seemed to bring out something out in the girls, that there everyday clothes just couldn't do.Standing up, Sora brushed out a crease in the back of her dress, and helped Yolei untangle the long fringe on the end of her dress, and the ribbon on her arms.Smiling, Sora was sure that tonight was going to great.

_Girls need a break,_

_Tonight I'm gonna take,_

_The chance to get out on the town,_

_We don't need romance,_

_We only wanna dance,_

_We're gonna let our hair down._

_ _

Izzy sat in the limo rental shop he had already been to the tux rental shop and gotten a really good deal for the tuxes. The lady who owned the store was really sympathetic, and after twenty minutes of begging and pleading, something Izzy usually didn't do, he got the five tuxes for only $100 dollars, and she had even thrown in some corsages.Now he was staring, and trying to discuss prices with a very snooty, aristocratic man that looked as if he had never even heard of mercy before.Sighing, Izzy started telling his story, "Sir, I mean Mr. Kiwata, you see it started yesterday…"

_ _

_Best thing about being a woman,_

_Is the perogative to have a little fun._

_ _

_Oh oh oh_

_Go totally crazy,_

_Forget I'm a lady,_

_Men shirts,_

_Short skirts,_

_Oh oh oh_

_Really go wild,_

_Do and learn in style,_

_ _

Yolei watched in amazement.Sora didn't look like the type, but she was really good at hairdressing, must be all the flower arrangement.She was working magic on all the girls.She had put Yolei's hair all in big curlers, and had given a huge box to choose a tiara from, and she was just waiting now for the curls to fit.Sora had gotten Kari's help in doing Mimi's hair.She had wet all of Mimi's hair, and braided Mimi's thick hair into tiny braids, and now she was just waiting for the hair to dry a little.Now she was just working on Kari's hair, bobby pins in her mouth, she was pulling Kari's hair into a messy uptwist.Her hair wasn't long enough to complete the uptwist, but it gave the twist an attractive disheveled look.Catching Mimi's eye she gave her a look of bewilderment, while Mimi just winked back.

_ _

_Oh oh oh,_

_Get in the action, _

_Feel the attraction,_

_Color my hair,_

_Do what I dare,_

_Oh oh oh_

_Wanna be free yeah,_

_Feel the way I feel,_

_Man,_

_I feel like a woman._

_ _

Matt grimaced as he sat talking to a gushingly, adoring Jun.She had already called up about one hundred of her friends, and was in the process of calling up 200 more.They were all heading over right now to Jun's place where they were going to give him the one hundred dollars.Trying to make himself strong, and ready for the three hundred more girls that would each try to grab a piece of him, he nodded and smiled at Jun.At least, Mimi will be happy,_ DING DONG_, "MATT ISHIDA!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH IT'S _THE_ MATT ISHIDA!"

_ _

_Best thing about being a woman,_

_Is the perogative to have a little fun. _

_Fun, fun._

_ _

_Oh oh oh_

_Go totally crazy,_

_Forget I'm a lady,_

_Men shirts,_

_Short skirts,_

_Oh oh oh_

_Really go wild,_

_Do and learn in style,_

_ _

Joe sat in his apartment, after a resting 2 hour nap, he sat down and called up his distant cousin, who just happened to own the best, and most expensive spa in the town.After talking and chatting with him, he got down to business, and calling up all the favors he had done for his distant cousin, he bargained for a really good deal.Glancing at the clock on the wall he realized that it was 4:59, quickly hanging up with his distant cousin, he started counting down, 5… Tai, and Ken rushed in with a huge jar of money, 4… T.K. zoomed in with a huge basket full of clangings and rustlings, 3… Izzy ran in with a shopping bag laughing hysterically, 2…Matt limped in clothing ripped, hair messed up, and what looked like lipstick, all over his face, holding a huge wallet, he fell into the room…, 1!Perfect timing boys!

_ _

_Oh oh oh,_

_Get in the action, _

_Feel the attraction,_

_Color my hair,_

_Do what I dare,_

_Oh oh oh_

_Wanna be free yeah,_

_Feel the way I feel,_

_(Feel the way I feel)_

_Man,_

_I feel like a woman._

_ _

__Mimi glanced around in pride at the other girls.Their hair was perfect thanks to Sora, make-up exquisite thanks to herself and Yolei, and perfect dresses thanks to Kari, they looked wonderful!They were going to dazzle the boys silly, now all that was left was the picking of shoes, outer garments, and purses then everything would be so perfect that it would be unbelievable.And it was only five o'clock! Grabbing a hairbrush, the other girls following her example they laughed and started to sing, and posing in a silly sultry pose they finished the song.

_ _

_Uh oh, yeah yeah,_

_I go totally crazy,_

_Can you feel it,_

_Come, come, come on baby,_

_I feel like a woman._

_ _

_The boys at Joes, apartment, 5:00…_

The boys sat around the apartment, but they looked entirely different from this morning.Tai and Ken sat around the coffee table counting exactly how much money they had, and Ken had to continually correct Tai's math on the notepad, until finally he gave up and started using a calculator.T.K. sat on the floor sprawled in front of the T.V., and was tallying how much money he had on the notepad in front of him, looking as if he was in a daze.Matt sat on the sofa recovering from the peril he had gone through at Jun's, hands still shaking, he was unable to count how much money he had so he just gave it to Joe who still sat on the kitchen counter, while Izzy ran around handing people walkie talkies, and receipts, and even corsages.

"So men, how much money have you raised?" (Joe)

"Well, we actually made a lot of money, and I had Tai check it five times, but here's our total amount.We made 1,250 dollars, lucky there was a soccer game, and sympathetic people." (Ken)

"Good, that's really impressive for a lemonade stand! T.K.?" (Joe)

"Well, I went all over our apartment complex, Ken's complex, Davis's soccer team, the school where I had the scare of my life when Mr. Tamachi gave me 200 dollars, and he started laughing hysterically too! :all the boys jaws drop: Yeah exactly, anyway, I also went to the T.V. station, and finally I counted up the money, and was happy to find that I made exactly, 4,430 dollars." (T.K.)

"Great job! I admit, I would've loved seeing Mr. Tamachi's face! Anyway, Matt you?" (Joe)

":panting: NEVER ASK ME TO DO THAT AGAIN! Jeez! Jun had about _three hundred_ friends! HELLO?!?!? I NEARLY GOT KILLED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT! I MEAN DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!?!" (Matt)

"Yes but you were doing it for Mimi.You know the girl you're head over heels for?" (Joe)

":sigh: Yeah, yeah, I know… I made let's see, she called exactly 327 friends, don't ask, she kept repeating how her 327 friends would be _sooo_ happy. :shudder: I made 32700 dollars." (Matt)

"WONDERFUL!!!You guys actually might make it through the weekend!" (Joe)

"Wait! I have 200 dollars to add to the cash.The really rich guy who owned the limo store gave it to me… he said he knew what we were going through, and that our limo would be free…" (Izzy)

"Amazing how this torture can unite so many people…" (Ken)

"Okay, you guys came up with thirty eight thousand five hundred and eighty dollars.That should be enough for the weekend." (Joe)

"Whew. Now I guess we better go get our tuxes and stuff, it's already five thirty." (Tai)

"OH MY GOSH! IT"S ALREADY FIVE THIRTY! THAT ONLY LEAVES US ONE HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES!! WE GOTTA GO!!!!" (Matt and Joe, somehow managing to drag the other boys behind them.)

The girls at Mimi's house, 6:30… 

"Well girls we look fantastic!!!" And Mimi was right.Yolei looked very elegant in her strapless dark purple dress that looked dark blue in certain lights.It went to her knees where there was a long beaded fringe that went to her ankles.The beads glistened blue and purple as she walked, and from her mid upper arm to her elbow, there were purplish-blue ribbons twined around until they reached her elbow where they were allowed to flow all the way to her wrists.Her hair was done up in curls that were piled on her head, with a few loose curls hanging down to frame her face, and nestled there was a small purple-silver tiara, shaped in the form of a heart.For her outer garment she wore a long dark purple faux fur coat, and held a small drawstring purse.On her feet were a pair of delicate purple sandals, that twined around her ankle.She sat on the sofa anxious to see Ken and Izzy's reaction, then became preoccupied about who she preferred.

Kari wore a long spaghetti strap dress with off shoulder sleeves.The smooth satiny white fabric fell to her right knee where it slanted up to her left thigh.Then where the diagonally cut skirt was cut, another layer of glittery light pink flowed out from under the other skirt, and ended at her feet where it was cut straight across.On the pink skirt there were flowers embroidered in very light pink, and for her outer garment, she wore a white triangular shawl, tinted pink, that a had long fringe of fabric.On her feet were dainty white shoes that had a single strap at her toes, and one more strap at her ankle, and she held a small pink purse.Her hair was pulled up in a messy French twist and glittered in little pink sparkles when she moved in the light.Her eyes shone with light as she waited for T.K. to pick her up.

Sora patiently stood by the sofa as she waited for Tai.She wore a Chinese style dress that accented her feminine curves, it had small cap sleeves and a slit cut at her knees.It was a mixture of red velvet and silk, on the front was a golden phoenix that split the dress in half, reaching from her right ankle, to the left of her chest.On the top of the phoenix was red velvet while the bottom was red silk.Her hair was done up in two buns that were held up with two mahogany chopsticks each, and on her feet were bamboo sandals with straps that went up to right above the ankle.For her outer garment she held a see through red wrap, and in her hand was a small silk purse.

Mimi on the other hand was sitting on the sofa with Yolei, dreaming of the things that she could do with Matt. *no it is NOT going to get perverted!* Her dark blue dress shimmered in the light, it had two thick straps, that slanted just barely catching her shoulder, and tightly hugged her body, until it reached the princess waist (right beneath her chest). Then the dress flowed down to her ankles, giving an aura of innocence.It rippled as she walked and, her hair helped promote the aura of an innocent princess.Her long brown bangs were twisted back until they reached the back of her head where they were tied with a blue ribbon, and all her other hair hung down, in a mixture of crimpy curls.Whenever she moved her hair always had the slightest tint of pink, and gave her a delicate look, on her feet were high spike-heeled clear blue sandals. She held a delicate small blue bag, and for her outer garment she wore a long velvety blue cloak.

The girls looked at each other, and then looked at the clock.It was exactly six fourty-five.Getting up, they all stood by the door, and made last minute preparations and Mimi stood poised with her hand right above the handle.Silently the girls stared at the clock until it reached six fifty five, then they started counting down 10…. 9…. 8…. 7….

The guys, 6:55… 

Tai tore around the corner, followed closely followed by Izzy, Ken, Matt, and T.K.They should've been in their limo, but _nooooo_ the man had somehow forgotten to tell Izzy that the limo would be sent to Mimi's house.So now they were tearing through the streets in their nice tuxes, corsages held tightly in their hand, and cursing their stupid dress shoes.Finally they reached Mimi's house, where the guys quickly smoothed out their hair, caught their breath, and dusted off their tuxes.Grimacing, at the long white limo that was waiting peacefully on the street, they walked up to the door.

"So you guys this is it!" (Tai)

"Yup…" (Izzy)

"Well, I hope to see you guys alive and well at the end of this." (Matt)

"May the lord be with us, in our time of need." (T.K.)

"Matt, did you remember to bring the money?" (Ken)

"I thought T.K. was bringing it." (Matt)

"Wait… I thought Izzy was bringing it." (T.K.)

"I though Tai had it!" (Izzy)

"No way, Ken had it!" (Tai)  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WE DON"T HAVE THE MONEY!!!!" (T.K.)

"Oh we're dead, we are beyond dead!" (Tai)

"YOU GUYS WE HAVE EXACTLY TEN FREAKING SECONDS!!!" (Matt)

The boys looked at each other in horror, and then looked at the door, the big white door that had somehow started looking like the gateway to hell. _What were they going to do?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Well how's that for a cliffhanger? Anyway I hope you like, and I'll try and get the next part out as soon as possible! R&R!


	3. The First Night

Disclaimer: Hey y'alls, whats up

Disclaimer: Hey y'alls, whats up? I dun own Digimon, cuz quite frankly, would I be sitting here writing this story if I did?Also I don't own any songs I use. Doesn't this ever get tedious? 

WTL: Well, I'm back again… yes I know… :GASP: has the world come to the this????!?! JK anyway I hope you like the story, and quite frankly I just have to say another thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, because though I love to write, who doesn't like getting reviewed? :) 

Li: heh heh as long as they're not bad… :whispers: FLAME! FLAME! FLAME!

WTL: SHUT UP! Anyway, don't flame unless you really truly do hate this story, because well I just don't like flames… they're offending -_-'''', then again they _are_ good for constructive criticism, note _CONSTRUCTIVE_, but then again they are also good for roasting marshmallows… hm…

Biyo: Why don't you just forget about it and start the story? I mean that is why people clicked on the link here.

WTL: Oh yeah… well I guess should get started then! :)

Chibi-Blaze: growl!

WTL: Exactly!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Girls Weekend Out 

_ _

_The poor, poor guys, Mimi's doorstep, at ten seconds to six…_

Our poor valiant heroes stood at Mimi's doorstep bravely facing what Fate had dealt for them…, well sort of.The suave, cool rock band singer didn't look so kewl right then. He was standing at the base of the steps, staring at nothing, eyes dilated and wide, hyperventilating, and his hand seemed to be spasming, which didn't compliment his black tux at all, though he did look good in it, what with a cool, ice blue vest and tie, over a crisp black dress shirt, and black jacket and pants.Tai, being the courageous leader he was, paced back and forth, back and forth on her doorstep, muttering inaudible things looking absolutely like a mad scientist in his tux.It too was black, but his vest and tie was dark red, and it was over a white shirt instead of black.His hair, gasp, was slicked down neatly, with strands of dark brown falling into his face in unruly strands.Now T.K. being the optimistic guy that he was sat on the steps holding his head in his hands, not caring if he got his pristine white tux dirty, he lacked a vest but had a black bow tie, looking cute just the same, and his hair was styled in a way like gave him a debonair look.Ken on the other hand just kept praying and praying, looking remarkably like a minister in his off white tux, and black dress shirt, with a white tie to complete the look.His fellow computer genius Izzy, stood leaned against the limo in a navy blue tux, and white shirt, with a dark blue bow tie, in his hand was a cell phone and he seemed to be dialing numbers. 

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do????!?!" (T.K.)

"Hello Joe? It's me Izzy-" (Izzy)

"How can you talk on the phone at a time like this?!?!?" (Tai)

"We've misplaced our money, and we sort of need help." (Izzy)

"SORT OF?!?! How about _MOST DEFINITELY_!!!?!?" (Matt)

"YOU DID _WHAT_??!?!? YOU GAVE _DAVIS_ THE MONEY TO GIVE TO US?!?!?!" (Izzy, tai faints dead away)

"Hey guys!" (Davis, strolling around the corner, licking an ice cream cone)

"The money! WHERE'S OUR HARDEARNED MONEY?!?!" (Ken)

"Here." (Davis hands Matt a wallet and starts walking away)

"Izzy? Izzy? Come in Izzy!" (Joe over the phone)

"WAIT A MINUTE! Where's **_HALF_** of the money we made?!?!" (Matt)

"Oh that! I spent it at the mall about thirty minutes ago. I mean I was sure you guys wouldn't mind since you guys had all that money! I mean what could you use it for?" (Davis; Tai faints away for the second time)

"Hang on! I gotta plan! Joe!" (Izzy)

"Tai! Tai! Get up we're saved! Izzy has an idea!" (T.K.)

"We're saved! There _is _a god!" (Ken)

"Davis don't move! You're part of the plan! Joe I need you to…." (Izzy)

The girls, at the door, 7:00… 

Getting ready the girls gave each other last minute checks on their dresses, shoes, and hair, nodded, and looked at the door as the bell rang. Mimi opened the door and each of the girls looked over with a broad smile.To their surprise, the only person there was T.K.

"T.K.! Where are the others?" (Mimi)

"Oh them, there's been a change of plans.For now I will stay with you girls as we go watch the sunset, _then_ we will go to dinner, but the place has been changed, and before you say a word I assure you that you will _love_ the place we have chosen!" (T.K.)

"But _what_ _happened_ to the others?" (Sora) 

"They had to do some last minute er- adjustments… they'll be back soon.Now shall we get in the limo?" (T.K.)

"Yes, but…" (Yolei)

"And may I say that you all look incredibly gorgeous, and absolutely irresistible? The boys will be dazzled and I think that I'm just lucky to be in the company of such lovely women! Especially you Kari, now careful as you get in! Wouldn't want to rip any of your dresses now!" (T.K., all the girls blushing)

"Aw… if I didn't know better I'd say you had something you were hiding from us!" (Kari)

"Why would you think that, my sweet little kitten?" (T.K.)

With that the door of the limo closed and it drove off.A rustling in the bushes sounded and Matt appeared, with an approving brotherly look in his eyes, he sighed, "Ah he has taken after me… the suave Mr. Cool. :sniff: They grow up so fast!"

Then the walkie-talkie in his hand crackled and he heard Izzy's voice, "Blue Wolf? Come in Blue Wolf!"

"Roger, Electric Bug. Elvis has left the building, repeat Elvis has left the building!" (Matt)

"Good job. Evil Genius is already at the rendezvous, with Money Idiot and Small Warrior (aka Ken, Davis, Cody).Brave Lizard is at Nervous Wreck's area helping with supplies, and I am currently negotiating for some more.Blue Wolf your mission, which you are required to accept, is to go get your supplies, and head out!Affirmative?" 

"Affirmative, Electric Bug! Blue Wolf over and out!" (Matt)

"Good luck, we'll need all that we can get!" (Izzy)

With that, Matt put away the walkie-talkie, took off at a run, and leaped into a nice blue convertible courtesy of Joe, and zoomed off leaving the street relatively peaceful again.

_The guys, 7:20, all over the city…_

The peaceful setting of a cool green forest was interrupted by the callous sounds of man.Ken er- Evil Genius was bustling around the area, setting up tables, and putting out rugs, and lugging heavy objects.Nervous Wreck was in another smaller clearing helping Money Idiot set up a stove, pots, pans, a small refrigerator, and anything else that would be needed in a kitchen.Brave Lizard was running back and forth boxes in hand, dumping them where they were needed, and helping Evil Genius, by getting rid of trash, while Small Warrior sat at a table, methodically and quickly making small boats.

Electric Bug finally exited the electronics store, after waiting in an infernally long line for the check register.He'd already stopped by Evil Genius's home, and his own home, and now he just needed to head out to the rendezvous.Taking a deep breath, his eyes narrowed and looked around landing on a bright orange motorcycle.Running, Electric Bug maneuvered expertly through the crowd, jumped onto a park bench, then leaped off and on to the motorcycle, in one smooth move he dropped all the supplies into a compartment *where do motorcycles keep any stuff anyway* and opened the engine, then he sped off, leaving a streak of smoke.Ah he loved Tai's cycle, not that Tai would ever let him ride it again, but still…

Blue Wolf, pulled up at the head of a long trail heading into a small clearing, hearing the sound of another vehicle he looked up and turned around right as Electric Bug pulled up in his snazzy orange cycle. Nodding to him, Blue Wolf grabbed his supplies and jumped out of the car, just as Electric Bug did the same thing. They both raced up the path, until they entered the clearing, noting the different things that were going on they split up.Electric Bug raced towards Evil Genius, and they started rapidly speaking while pulling out long bundles of yellow Christmas lights, racing here and there they started hanging the lights from the trees.Blue Wolf raced to the kitchen, where he hurriedly ran Money Idiot through a quick course of cooking, letting Nervous Wreck go help Small Warrior with his project.Finally Brave Lizard opened a computer and dragged it to Small Warrior, who pointed a strange yellow device at it, opened the digital gate.Giving Nervous Wreck and Small Warrior a thumbs up he grabbed a bundle and disappeared into the computer. 

The girls, 8:30, limo… 

Kari sat in the limo, something nagging at the back of her mind.They had just come back from looking at the beautiful sunset, though she knew the other girls would have been happier if the other guys had been there, but she had something nagging at the back of her mind.T.K had been acting a little strange, every ten minutes to twenty minutes he would go in the corner and say something into what looked like a walkie-talkie, and every time Kari asked what he was doing he would say nothing.What else was weird was that instead of heading back to town for dinner they seemed to be entering a small forest.T.K. was up to something, but she just didn't know what! All of a sudden the limo stopped, looking out of the window they seemed to have stopped at a path that lead into the forest.Kari, along with the other girls, turned to give T.K. a questioning look, but he just smiled.

"We're here ladies. Now listen carefully.Kari you exit first, don't worry there will be someone to escort you out :wink:, then Sora you'll be next, followed by Mimi, and last but not least you Yolei. Now wait patiently okay, and don't worry, I'm sure you guys will love the place we've chosen." (T.K. getting out of the door)

Warily the girls glanced at each other, each of the girls shrugged, and it looked as if Yolei were going to say something but then the limo opened.Kari looked upon T.K.'s smiling face, and she felt as if she were stepping out into a fantasy world where the boy of her dreams was going to whisk her away, unable to tear her eyes away from T.K. she felt herself move unconsciously forward, as if she were floating on air.

Sora looked into the brave, friendly face that she knew so well, and felt herself smile.He was here and all was well, she sighed inwardly at how handsome he looked in his outfit, and blushed as she felt his awed unwavering gaze on her. Then she gasped at the beautiful sight that greeted her.She was gliding down a beautiful tree lined path that had a long red carpet going from the limo, to what looked like Joe at the end.The whole path was lined with glistening yellow lights that twinkled from the tree branches lighting up the path, reminding Sora of a fairyland.

Mimi gave a winning smile at Matt's look of adoration, and walked down the beautiful lane with her arm looped through his.Unable to stifle her little sound of surprise she gazed out upon the beautiful clearing.It was a cool green all over from the trees and lush grass all lined around a small crystal pool.In the distance she could she a regal waterfall that flowed into a small river that in turn flowed into the pool of water.Around the near end of the pool were four tables.Arranged so they were far enough apart to give a couple privacy, but not so far as for the couple to feel alone, they were round and covered in a long white tablecloth, with a bright candle dancing and flickering on the edge of the table next to a single flower in a crystal vase.The tables were placed on bigger rug circles, and on the lake were small boats that floated and drifted on the small waves, adding a light haze over the pool because of the small candle that seemed to float on the boat.Mimi felt as if she were a princess, with her Prince Charming right there beside her.

Yolei felt as if she was in the middle of one of her fantasies.The two boys she cared about the most were with her, and she had just entered a dream world.As she reached the end of the red carpet lined avenue she was met by Joe dressed like the host of a fancy restaurant.She watched in awe as he led her up to a white clothed table that had three place settings set.She glanced after him as he left, and was surprised to see Wormon, Tentomon, and Hawkmon walk up to the table dressed as waiters! Glancing at the other tables she saw that all the other digimon were there dressed as waiters and waitresses!Clapping her hands in delight she smiled at the boys giving them all the thanks that they needed.

_Later on that night, they have finished eating and are now sitting and talking, soft music is wafting through the air… _

Joe sighed as he looked around the clearing. He was leaning casually against a tree, Gommamon beside him, absolutely delighted at how well the evening had worked out.Davis and Cody were in the kitchen cleaning up, with the help of Armadillomon and Veemon, while each of the four couples were spread out all over the clearing.Yolei, Izzy, and Ken were still sitting at their table, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Tentomon asleep at their feet, the quite murmur of their voices drifting on the wind, while T.K. and Kari sat on the edge of the riverbank playing with the water, and small lanterns, Patamon flying over head and Gatomon taking a cat nap.Tai and Sora were walking around the clearing hand in hand, each of their shoes in their other hands, with Agumon and Biyomon trailing slowly behind.Matt and Mimi were on the dance floor slowly revolving around the floor together, Palmon and Gabumon their mirror image.Music wafted through the entire clearing leaving a feeling of romance, and dreams come true, each one of the couples wished that that night would never end, except maybe Davis and Cody that is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: well the end was a little rushed, but hey…. Anyway I'll get the next part out before school starts, hopefully! R&R


	4. Late, again....

Disclaimer: hey peeps, no I don't own digimon, or any songs, or anything else that is copyrighted

Disclaimer: hey peeps, no I don't own digimon, or any songs, or anything else that is copyrighted.

WTL: Well, here's another part of this uncharacteristic story!

Li: You got that right! Though personally I like thinking of you as :cough: crazy all year round long.

Biyo: Careful, careful.

WTL: What did you call me?

Li: Crazy!

WTL: Now I know that I'm crazy, and all my friends know I'm crazy, but you are not allowed to call me crazy!:sheesh: getting insults from someone years younger then me.

Li: fine! _GREAT GRANDMA!_

WTL: **_WHAT?!?!?_** I AM NOT _THAT_ OLD!!! 

Li: Whatever you say, old lady, be careful now! You never know when you're going to have a heart attack!

WTL: THAT'S IT!!! OOOOH COME BACK HERE I'M GOING TO GET YOU! 

Li: Not if you can't catch me, old one!

WTL: WHY YOU SNOT NOSED LITTLE BI-

Biyo: Language, language.

WTL: BILLY GOAT!!! JUST FOR THAT I'M GOING TO MARCH RIGHT OVER TO SAKURA AND TELL HER YOUR EXACT FEELINGS FOR HER! Not to mention, Touya and Kero! Ta ta! :door slam:

Li: WHAT?!?!?WAIT A MIN-YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT YOU- OH NO YOU DON'T- COME BACK HERE!!!!

Biyo: :sigh: Just read the story I don't think that WTL will be available just yet, and neither will Li…

Chibi Blaze: grow?

Biyo: Yeah, can't you hear them? :both turn towards door where screams and shouts can be heard from, not to mention, some kicking, and the sound of various items being thrown and dodged:

Chibi Blaze: -_-''''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Girls Weekend Out 

_6:00 a.m. the girls, Mimi's room, Saturday morning…_

Pale beams of sunlight filtered through the three large windows in Mimi's room.Four girls were lying in various positions all over the room, fast asleep.The dresses of last night were strewn all over the room, along with shoes, make up, and various hair baubles.Both Mimi and Yolei were lying on her big queen sized bed, several opened magazines lay about them.Sora was asleep in a big easy chair, pillow hugged in her arms, legs hanging over the side, while her head lay cushioned with several dresses on the other side.Kari lay asleep on the floor, several dresses also serving as blanket, and pillow.Then _it_ happened.The most dreaded, and hated _thing_ to happen to many, and the absolute bane to others._It_ had been wished broken, or demolished several times before, and this morning was no different.

**_BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!_**

BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

"WAH!!!!!!" yelped Yolei, as she fell off the bed.

**_BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!_**

BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

"TURN IT OFFFFF!!!!" screeched Mimi, as she tried burying her head in the nearest magazine.

**_BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!_**

BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

"Ugh." Muttered Sora weakly as she tossed her pillow at the alarm clock and missed by a mile.

**_BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!_**

BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

"Who invented alarm clocks? Give me their address, and I'll go personally clobber him :think: or her." Grimaced Kari as she got up very slowly and not being able to figure out how the alarm was shut off just through it at the wall.

**_BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!_**

BBBBBRRRRRRII :CRASH!!!:

"Thank you, now I'm going to go back to sleep." All four of the girls started to drift off again, when Mimi started talking.

"You know yesterday night was so wonderful!I mean it was just so perfect and absolutely heavenly, with the candles, twinkling lights, and the boys looking so handsome. :sigh:" (Mimi)

"Yeah it wouldn't have been the same if we had gone to a restaurant!" (Kari)

"They even brought all the digimon from the digital world, we're so lucky." (Sora)

"You guys? Last night Ken and Izzy did the sweetest thing ever.Instead of forcing me to choose one of them, and fighting about it, they told me that they had decided that whomever I chose by the end of the weekend would be my boyfriend, and the other guy wouldn't put up a fight." (Yolei)

"That must have taken a lot for them to do that!" (Kari)

"Yeah." (Yolei)

"Do you know who you're going to choose?" (Sora)

"Not yet, but I hope I do by the end of the weekend." (Yolei)

"That would be good wouldn't it?" (Mimi)

Giggling the girls gave up on going back to sleep, and started to get dressed for the new day.

6:00 a.m., Joe's apartment, Saturday morning…

The room was filled with snores.Tai lay on the sofa, snoring, and well snoring some more, while Matt lay on the floor, pillow jammed over his head trying vainly to get rid of the loud snoring.T.K. was sitting in the easy chair also asleep, Ken in the chair next to him snoring, surprising coming from the quiet guy who supposedly "didn't" snore, and Izzy sat in front of the computer on the table head collapsed on the keyboard, snoring along with Tai, and Ken.Joe slept peacefully in his bedroom, far, far away from the snores dreaming peacefully.Slowly Izzy stirred, scratched his head and then settled back to sleep, his hand accidentally hitting the alarm clock, turning it off.

7:00 a.m., the girls, kitchen…

Yolei sat at the table, idly flipping through a magazine, and talking with Mimi while Kari and Sora were in the kitchen cooking.Tommorrow it'd be their turn to cook breakfast, the scent of bacon wafted through the air as the sound of frying eggs filled the air.Yolei's mouth began to water, and she didn't think she could take it anymore until finally Kari called, "Breakfast's ready!"

Mimi took away the magazine, and they both went to help carry the food out.They started to talk as they ate.

"I can't wait for the day to begin! It's going to be so fun!" (Yolei)

"I just wanna see their faces when they find out they have to carry all our many numerous bags!" (Kari)

"I wonder what I'll make Matt by me? Hm….. should it be something extremely expensive? Or should it be something extremely special? Heck! Why can't it be both?" (Mimi)

"I wonder if they are even awake yet, you think we should give them a call, just in case?" (Sora)

"Nah!" (Mimi)

7:15 a.m., the guys, Joe's apartment…

Tai grumbled and rolled over… onto Matt.

"AH!!!!! WATCH IT MAN!!!" (Matt)

"Sorry, I'm to used to sleeping on my bed, and not the sofa." (Tai)

T.K. stared groggily at them, and glanced at the clock. Slowly he nudged Ken awake.

"Hey man it's 7:15, I think we should get up."(T.K.)

"Yeah, yeah just give me five more minutes." (Ken)

Roused by the noise, Izzy looked up, and mumbled a reply, "Five more minutes sounds prodigious."

Slowly all five boys drifted back off into slumber, then Matt sat up, in shock.

"YOU GUYS!!!!!!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UP AN HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!!!!" (Matt)

"WHAT?!!?!" (Ken)

"ARE WE LATE?!?! PLEASE DEAR GAWD DON'T LET US BE LATE!" (Izzy)

"We will be if we get ready fast!" (Tai)

With that the boys got up and started to get ready so fast that it seemed as if a tornado had hit the house, all the while the clock looming over there future, seconds ticking down.

7:45, the girls…

"So girls, do we have all the needed essentials?" (Mimi)

"YUP!" (All of them)

"First aid kit, water, smelling salts, and a two page long shopping list." (Sora)

"Water, an extra pair of shoes, and a three page long shopping list." (Kari)

"Hah! A Gatorade, sunglasses, several coupons and credit cards, and a 5 page long shopping list." (Yolei)

"Oh yeah?! A hat, a Powerade, all my daddy's credit cards, a special certified mall credit card, and last but not least, a ten page long shopping list! Matt and I are going to have so much fun together!" (Mimi)

"You know I have to give it to you, Yolei, this idea for the shopping trip was fantastic! Though I think my idea for the spa was perfect, of course!" (Mimi)

"Yeah, though of course the carnival, which was my marvelous idea, is going to be the best." (Sora)

"Right… You keep telling yourself that! I think the beach idea was the best since of course, it was my brilliant idea!" (Kari)

"No way, girl!" (Yolei)

"What are you talking about?! My idea is going to be the best!" (Mimi)

"HAH! No mine is!" (Sora)

"Hold on are you guys trying to tell me that your ideas were better then mine because you know, you're wrong!" (Kari)

7:59, the guys, a very familiar sight…

Tai raced around the corner, again, followed closely by Matt, T.K., Izzy, and Ken, again.At least this time they weren't in tuxes, and uncomfortable shoes… :sigh:.They were almost to Mimi's house, with Izzy's annoying countdown running through their heads.

"45, 44, 43, :pant, 42, 41, 40, :pant:!" 

Skidding to a halt all five boys took a deep breath, and tried to catch their breaths.Fixing their appearances, they got ready.

"Whew! 40 seconds to spare." (Matt)

"Are we going to go through this every time?" (Izzy)

"At least we have the money, this time, right Tai?" (T.K.)

Everyone turned towards Tai, while Tai slowly put his shaking hand in his pocket.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (All of them)

"WHY ME?!?!? DEAR GAWD, WHY ME?!?!?!?!?!" (Ken)

"Think, Izzy, think!" (Izzy)

":bang: :bang: :bang:" (Tai hitting his head on the wall)

":silence:" (Matt in shock)

"Dear Lord, I am now asking for you to have mercy on us, because…" (T.K.)

"Well guys we don't have a choice, idea, or alternate plan, so who's going to be the brave soul who's going to open the door?" (Izzy)

Everyone turned to Tai, whose face was white with fear.Gulping, he took a deep breath and raised his trembling hand to the doorbell.It was amazing how much a doorbell could look and sound like the Grim Reaper bringing something that resembled death.The girlish voices full of happiness and cheer, sounded remarkable like harpies shrieking doom.Looking at each other the boys steeled themselves, also reminding themselves that if they lived through this they would have to write themselves a will, they would need it with the luck they were having this weekend.Slowly the door opened, and the boys started to visibly shake as four very pretty, but intimidating heads popped out. "Hey boys! Are you guys ready for some fun?"

The boys, you know you almost feel sorry for them, almost…

":gulp: O-of co-course!" (Tai)

"Where's the car? You're not telling me we're going to have to ride the subway and walk there?!" (Mimi)

The boys looked at each other frantically, telegraphing the same thought to each other, We forgot the CAR!!!!

Then all of a sudden it had looked like their prayers were answered.Joe pulled around the corner, along with his brother, in both Matt's and Izzy's cars.Stopping the car right by Izzy and Matt, they jumped out and tossed them the keys.  
  


"Hey, we just stopped by to give you this, and bring over the cars." (Joe handing the wallet to Matt)

"Yeah, you guys were so excited at seeing the girls that you forgot these in the rush." (Jim)

"Really? That's sweet!" (Kari)

"Of course they were, they are just too manly to admit it! Right boys?" (Joe)

"R-right!" (Tai)

"What he said!" (Matt)

"O-of course!" (T.K.)

"Uh-huh!" (Ken)

":nodding:" (Izzy)

"Aw you guys are too much!" With that each of the girls gave their respective guy/s a kiss, while Joe and Jim discreetly sidled off.

"Now what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" (Yolei)

Getting into the car each of the guys gave each other looks of relief and sent a little prayer up to the heavens hoping that they would live through the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Well, what's gonna happen to our poor valiant heroes now?I dunno. J/k ;)

  
Li: Of course you don't GRANDMA!!!

WTL: R&R, now if you'll excuse me! :leaves the room running and screaming after Li:

Li: Grandma can't catch me!

WTL: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!


	5. The Older Ones Fate

Disclaimer: Hey y'all no I never did and never will own digimon… unfortunately… or any of the songs or copyrighted things that I'm forgetting to mention…

WTL: Is anyone else starting to miss the old digidestined? I mean I am… I mean…

Li: She means she's home sick…

WTL: Yeah that too… but would it be home sick or digi sick…? Is there a difference?

Li: I dunno…

Biyo: -_-'''

WTL: On with the story…

Girls Weekend Out 

_8:30, all of the gang, arriving at Narima mall…_

          It was another normal day at the mall.  People were walking back and forth talking and yapping to their friends, bright lights piercing the building making it nearly as bright inside as out, music played over the speakers that were arranged all around the mall, but little did anyone know that an invasion was about to occur.  Unknowing people were milling around, sauntering to and fro, unsuspecting of the tornado that was about to hit.  Two completely different security guards were on duty.  One of the security guards, with a nametag that said Bob Talakishy, was sitting behind the "official" security guard desk, beer belly hanging out.  He sat feet on the table, tipped back on his chair pretending to look at the many computer screens in front of him while he sat eating his sugar and chocolate covered donut.  The other security guard, Tim Kalshone, just glanced disdainfully at his fellow employee sat in his chair, and straightened his shirt and patrolled the two front doors.  He stood straight up, brown hair slicked back, beefy legs and arms keeping a brisk pace on the floor.  He glanced once out the clear glass front doors, glanced back at Tim, and then glanced back through the door.  Unfortunately for him he failed to see the sleek blue convertible, and whitish-grey car that drove past the entrance to the mall, music blaring, and girls giggling.  

          Tim, failed to notice, but Bob didn't.  When Tim saw the white, scared face of his companion, he went over and asked what was wrong.

"_They're_ here.  Them!" Tim suddenly felt a little funny, and Bob shuddered.  As if to add to the mood, the song that was blaring over all the loudspeakers, changed in mid-song, and there was pure silence, well as silent as you could get in a mall, that is.

"Who's here? I don't see anyone." (Tim)

"A security guards worse nightmare." Then with a pudgy shaking finger, that still has some sugary residue on it, he pointed at the four girls who were making their way to the mall followed by four rather frazzled looking boys.

"Those girls? They don't look that scary!  I could snap them in two within 3 seconds!" (Tim)

"Speak for yourself." (Bob) 

With a sniff of disdain, Tim headed toward the grand glass doors of the mall, and had just about reached them when four shrieking, giggling tornadoes hurled themselves past him. Giving a high-pitched shriek of fear, which sounded hilariously like a little girls _and_ made Bob smirk through his pure terror, Tim leaped out of the way and sat cowering on the floor behind the fountain.  Then the loudspeakers blared full blast making Tim jump approximately ten feet in the air.  He watched as the four girls stopped in the middle of the great mall level, and took a deep breath of fresh air, waiting impatiently for the four boys who seemed to look as if they had been dragged through watching the Titanic for the tenth time in a row. 

The girls, 8:00, Narima mall…        

            Mimi inhaled the recycled, and air-conditioned mall air, as she walked briskly through the airy, people-filled mall.  She didn't have to glance back to know that Matt was right behind her, (that's what she thought at least-he was actually a couple feet away swatting at various girls who kept trying to get some odd piece of cloth off him, fans). Her long slim legs were covered in dark blue bellbottoms, and her hips and waist were accented with a thin silver belt that she liked to call her lucky "mall" belt.  On top the teenage social queen wore a white tank top that was covered in bright pink sparkles that flashed as the various lights passed to and fro over her. Smiling she started creating the floor plan for where she'd take Matt on this bright and beautiful Sunday morning, as she tossed her long pinkish brown hair, that was half up in bon-bons.__

          Sora adjusted the small black backpack that she was carrying as she waited for Tai to stop drooling at the sports window.  Impatiently she tapped her feet, which were covered in dark black boots that went to her knees.  She was wearing a dark grey skirt, and a white 3-quarter-sleeve boat neck t-shirt.  Her hair was held back in a simple black headband, which kept the hair out of her eyes, the two of which were currently scanning the mall for which store looked interesting.  Scanning the lower level she spotted Matt and Mimi as they walked, no ran, from store to store as if they were being chased by a herd of buffalo, she gave a little laugh as she noticed the condition Matt was in from his many shrieking fans.  Then she scanned the floor above them and spotted Kari skipping down the hall, dragging T.K. along as if she'd like nothing better then to do this all day, then her eyes went one level up and she thought she saw an explosion coming from an electronics store, but she knew better then to suspect that anyone she knew would do something like _that_.  Finally her eyes lit upon the highest floor of the mall, and she was just about to give up, when her eyes landed on **_the_** store.  Stamping her feet she dragged Tai away to the elevator ignoring his whining and complaining as she headed for her destination. 

          Kari tripped happily through the mall, feeling as light as the pink and white butterflies embroidered onto her blue jean capris.  She wore a glittery pink belt that seemed to reflect her mood, and her light pink shirt brought out the sparkle in her eyes.  She let herself have a brief laugh as she felt T.K.'s warm hand in hers.  Flinging her head around her hair, which was in two small pigtails, whipped around as if she were trapped in a whirlwind of light and happiness.   Her sockless feet seemed to fly over the floor in their pristine white tennis shoeness. Glimpsing a flashing store sign over her head she veered into the store with T.K. right behind her, not noticing the look of torture that was showing on his face.

          Yolei on the other side of the mall, was being a bit more kind on her "boys" at least for the moment that is, as all three of them were in a technology store looking at different computer models.  This computer nerd of a girl was dressed to stand out in a crowd with her green tights, purple miniskirt and turquoise shirt with a few words across the front of it ((Men are Like Parking Spaces, All the Good Ones are Taken*^^ I liked it okay? Oh and I have NO idea who holds that copyright, but most CERTAINLY NOT me)).  On her feet were purplish-black sneakers, (Skechers and she was proud of them), and her hair was tied up in two braids that went to her ears, the rest flowing down about her shoulders in lavender waves.  Smiling she watched as Izzy and Ken ran frantically around looking at the newest and latest technology, at least in computers that is.  Luckily for them they didn't see the look on Yolei's face or else they would have became just a tad worried, as she was eyeing the cosmetic store across the way.

Matt, following Mimi… 

          Matt brushed his hand through his spiky blond hair, and sighed as he tried to keep up with Mimi's mad dash of a pace.  Struggling to keep up with his lady of choice, he dashed panting like a dog to and fro, trying not to crash into anybody.  At the same time he had to fend off all his rabid fans, since they seemed to have some kind of radar that told them when he was within fifteen feet of them.  Panting in an effort to catch his breath he didn't look at the glowing pink sign above the smooth glass doors and dashed into the store two steps behind Mimi, then he noticed something seemed a little funny, the air seemed to be different. Then it dawned on him.  His azure blue eyes slowly went from Mimi's sandal covered, nail-polished feet, to her jean clad knees, up to her glittery covered stomach and finally he met her assured liquid gold stare, but never once did he glance at her arms, for he KNEW what she was going to say. But no matter what precautions he COULD have taken in that situation, the words that every boy hated to hear came out of her mouth, and THEN he was forced to look at her hands.  Her small delicate beautiful hands held, in one hand, a frilly purple thing-a-mig and in the other, a lacy red whatchamacallit, known as lingerie. He had stumbled into Victoria's Secrets.

"Matt which do you think I would look better in?" And that was the last that Matt could remember before the darkness mercifully enveloped him, as he slipped to the floor.

_          Matt laughed out loud as he sat in the sunny field.  Everything was perfect, he had his guitar, and Mimi was next to him laughing and talking along with him.  In the distance he could see his whole family splashing around in a small lake, and next to him were Gabumon and Palmon.  His fingers skillfully flew over his guitar strumming a beautiful song that he had written for Mimi, just yesterday.  Smiling at her he was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek._

_"Oh Matt this is the best! Matt? Matt? Can you hear me?" Matt dropped his guitar as a shaking seemed to overcome him, and turning he saw that everyone had disappeared.  All that was left of his wonderful dream was a lingering calling of "Matt, matt, matt".  Then the blue-eyed singer screamed as lingerie started to rain from the sky enveloping him.  Running frantically and trying to get away from the x-rated things he ran further and further, his ears filling with the one repeated phrase over and over. "Matt, matt, matt…"_

"Matt! Matt! Matt wake up! Come on I didn't scare you that bad! Matt, Matt, Matt!" Mimi shook Matt trying to wake him up out of his dead faint.  A huge crowd had grown all around them, and the worried looking manager hovered over her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm going to call security if that man doesn't wake up soon!" Mimi looked up at the snotty storeowner who had a long straight refined nose which she was currently using to stare down in what SHOULD have been an intimidating matter, not that much could intimidate Mimi was in her element, anyway, and that NOSE! Mimi made a face, she could bet money on the fact that the store owner had gotten plastic surgery for.  She hated people who acted as if they ruled the world!  That job was left for _HER_ and her _ALONE_! _NO ONE_ would enter into her realm.

"I'm sorry did you say something, Ms.-" Mimi glanced at the woman's name tag and smiled charmingly, "Ms. Uhayze?  I was to busy trying to wake my friend up.  Of course you didn't I'm sure that if you did it would be to get someone to help me wake him up, because you know this would be bad publicity." Then as she noticed that Matt was waking up, she shot one last barb and turned back to her boy. "Besides my mother influences the clothing choices of **MANY** of her colleagues. I'm _sure_ you wouldn't want to go out of business, now would you? That would be _very_ inconvenient." Smirking at the dumbfound face of the manager she softly said, "Matt feeling better? You took a little nap right after I asked you something."

"Mom? Is that you? Can I have five more minutes? Thank you, mommy…" Matt rolled over as Mimi was left mouthing the word "Mommy?" the women across from her just shrugged.

"No Matt, it's time to get up. Come on, you've had enough sleep already." Mimi struggled to keep her voice calm and patient though she was starting to become just the teeniest bit mad, and being called mom didn't exactly suit the pretty teenage girl.  Poking the resisting teenage boy she finally lost her temper.

"MATT ISHIDA YOU WILL WAKE UP NOW!!! WE HAVE ALREADY WASTED TO MUCH TIME, NOW GET UP!!!!!" With that Matt hopped up and saluted his mistress. Shaking the sleep out of his blue eyes he sat up.  Giving Mimi his most charming smile he said, "Hey pretty one, are you done yet?"

Sighing, Mimi blushed as she lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Oh you, fine fine fine, let's go." With that they both exited Victoria Secret's and wandered off somewhere else.

_Taichi Kamiya, following his "beloved" Sora…_

          Tai leaned against the cool golden metal rail of the elevator, as he discreetly studied the girl who was across from him.  Looking at her kind warmth filled red eyes it was hard to imagine that she could torture ANYONE, much less the one boy that she loved more then anyone else.  Little did he know, the poor sad unsuspecting teenage soccer player, what ideas his beloved had in store for him.  Hearing a slight ding, Tai prepared to leave the elevator and head to the sports store, because he just knew how much Sora loved going there.  But Sora had other ideas, grabbing Tai's arm, she dragged him towards the opposite end of the mall, where she stopped in front of a store entitled, "Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend".  The whole store seemed to be made of clear glass windows, and sparkling metal, and gold.  Two imposing security guards stood on either side of the clear silver and gold doors.  Trembling at what he knew was in store for him, Tai held out a shaking hand and carefully placed his rough, callused hand on the door.  He tried to ignore the security guards who were currently eyeing him evily, and pulled open the door for Sora.  She went in and immediately got ensnared by one of the many salespeople. Tai gulped, and cleaned his fingerprints off the door handle with his shirt and then quickly entered the store, trying to ignore the humongous bodyguards that were still staring at him.   

_Sora…_

          Sora glanced around the store that shimmered and sparkled in the light.  Smiling joyously she nodded smartly at the middle-aged lady who came up to help her.  Following the sales lady, whose I.D. told her that her name was Mrs. Tamalahi, she sat herself down in front of the section that contained the diamond necklaces.  Hardly able to contain her astonishment at the beautiful stones she took a deep breath.  Pointing at a beautiful heart shaped pendant, that was encrusted in light blue diamonds, and hung on a this silvery white chain, she delicately fingered the pendant.  It was cool and light to touch, sending up a shiver down her spine.  Turning around she saw Tai looking handsome as ever, though something seemed the matter with him.  His eyes were dilated, and he had broken out in a light sweat.  She just attributed it to the fact that he had never seen such beautiful diamonds before.  Turning around she held out the beautiful necklace for Tai to see.

"What do you think? It's beautiful isn't it?" 

"Uhhhhh….."

          Raising an eyebrow, Sora shrugged and went back to studying the necklaces.  Hours passed until finally, Tai looked at the clock.  Frantic he turned Sora in her chair, knelt down and said, "Sora you look BEAUTIFUL in that necklace! I mean you just sparkle and shine with such a beauty that just lets everyone KNOW that it isn't the necklace that is beautiful, but you!"

          Looking at her shining face, he was relieved to see she believed him, not that he had been lying mind you, because she really did look beautiful in it.  The necklace itself was a thin silver rope, with a small pendant that lay perfectly in the hollow of her neck.  The pendant was butterfly shaped, with tiny diamonds colored pure amber, sapphire, green, and amethyst, and in the middle where the body would have been was a small heart of pure diamond.  No color marred its beauty where it sparkled when the light hit its many facets.  Relieved Tai brought out his wallet as Sora took the necklace to the register.  Not paying attention at all to the two yapping, he was formulating a plan in his mind at how to get past the bodyguards.  Finally when he heard the lady say, "will you be paying with cash or credit?" he turned to face her, hand in his wallet and saw for the first time the amount he would have to pay.  The world slowed, and his eyes dilated even further as the number stood out against the blank white of the paper.  Tai couldn't move, frozen in shock he just stuttered, "n-n-n-n-n-n-!"

          Sora seeing that Tai was just unable to pay, stepped forward, and tried to gently take the wallet out of his hands, when it didn't work she gave up and just wrenched it out.  Glaring at Tai, she rifled through the wallet and said, "He'll be paying by cash."  Then she took out every single piece of money that was in the poor worn out leather wallet and handed it all to the lady. 

"Thank you, and have a nice day." 

"No, thank YOU." With that Sora skipped happily out of the prestigious store, and with a wink to the bodyguards she disappeared down the escalator, not even realizing that Tai wasn't there.  No, he was still back in the store, frozen in shock, his hand grasping his now empty wallet, one thing running through his mind: the death march.  He didn't even notice when the two burly bodyguards bodily hurled him out the crystal doors, at Sora's impatient feet.  He just lay there… stunned and contemplating suicide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Sorry that took so long to post… I'm in the midst of a massive writer's block….. I'll try to get T.K., Ken, and Koushirou's part up as soon as I can… R&R please! Arigatou!


End file.
